


G/t Asks

by PocketableSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketableSPN/pseuds/PocketableSPN
Summary: A collection of responses to questions and prompts sent in over Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Your story telling is awesome! Thanks for joining the M/M team! I especially liked where lil!Sam ended up ;) Just something about those Winchester boys and their big booties :* My only request is more of it! Love reading about a Big Dean or Sam sitting on a tiny Cas or lil brother lol Keep up the great work!

Isn’t there something completely classic about one of the guys getting sat on? No matter how many times I read it, I never actually tire of it. Whether it’s on accident or purpose, it always manages to rock my socks :P

Think of Sam and Cas not being able to immediately find a cure for demon Dean’s, well, demon-ness, but Cas was able to dig up an ancient spell from some long-lost language that would make Dean easier to handle- literally. Hey, at least with the demonic Winchester shrunken down to no more than a couple of inches tall, the two don’t have to worry about him murdering them in their sleep, which is a bonus (Not that that tiny terror wouldn’t give it his best shot a couple of times, but his powers got shrunk with the spell, too). But just because they’re able to stop the little guy from killing them anytime soon doesn’t mean that he’s gotten any easier to be around. Demon Dean would always be throwing little barbed comments at the men who now towered above him, confident that the worst the giants would do is trap him in a salt circle till their precious feelings stopped hurting. Honestly though, there’s only so much that a person can put up with, especially when they’re spending all day and night either researching for a cure to being a demon or chasing after the tiny black-eyed sonuvagun that Sam has the pleasure of calling his brother.

It’d be after a particularly rude remark that Sam would finally snap- turning towards the miniaturized big brother that he’d been trying his hardest to ignore, the youngest Winchester would snatch the demon up in a fist that was big enough to completely envelope the small body, stand up, roughly drop Dean down on the seat of the chair that Sam had been occupying before preceding to promptly sit on top of that little prick before the damn tiny could even spit out a protest. After that, it was actually pretty easy for Sam to disregard demon Dean’s squirms and muffled curses (but the sharp pinch of a bite had Sam shifting more of his weight onto Dean until the biter gave up and loosened his jaw’s clamp on Sam’s rear-end) as Sam was finally able to focus on his research for the first time all week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbaccaaah asked: Both Sam and human Cas got shrunk, so Dean takes care of them until the curse wears off, but they are just as worried about him as he is of them. A.K.A Dean can't overhear their tiny, hushed, private conversation and feels left out and lonely despite having his favorite people in the world two feet away from him.

All I can picture is Dean sitting there, feeling rejected, thinking 'I don't get it- I've practically been running myself into the ground to make sure these two are warm, fed, comfortable, bored, and not to mention SAFE (which has not been easy at all at their size), but for some reason they don't want me as part of their Sam-and-Cas club.’

But what Dean doesn't understand is it's that he's doing all of those things that has the guys so concerned. Yes, they do need help right now, but that doesn't mean Dean can just totally ignore his own needs and wellbeing to keep them safe.

The tinies start suggesting doing stuff that makes Dean happy. They pretend it's all them, but they’re really just doing it because they know those things would cheer Dean up. Like watching old Westerns together or requesting bacon or pie or a cheeseburger.

Sam would definitely tell Dean that Cas has been asking about the Impala, so Dean gives Cas a little tour of his baby. That'd be the first time in weeks that Dean actually gets to hang out with his baby; he's been too busy with the guys to have free time for her. And now that Cas is human, he might need to learn some basics about the car!

But Dean still notices their constantly soothing tones, like they're always trying to keep him calm or satisfied or something (while in reality they just don't wanna stress him out more than he already is, knowing how hard this has been for him). Dean just can't help but feel like they're keeping something from him, and that feeling just keeps growing deep from inside of him until all he's doing is waiting for the other shoe to drop but he doesn't even know what could be wrong and Dean really hates this curse.

Dean's totally on edge and this just increases the shrunken guy's worry for him which makes for more whispers and softer tones and Dean just can't take it anymore! So, one day when they're over there on the other side of the table Dean finally cracks. He freaks out and shouts at his shrunken family but then he sees how startled the two, notices that small hint of fear even from across the table and then he's about five seconds from breaking down.

Dean would do anything for these two and he just doesn't understand why they don't want to be around him anymore- is it something he did? Dean just doesn't know- but if they don't wanna be around him anymore then he's basically been keeping them prisoner this entire time, but he can't give them space because what if something happened while he wasn't there? He has to be there for his family, but if they didn’t want him, then what?

So as all this comes spilling out the two tiny members of Team Free Will realize exactly what has been happening on Dean’s side. The next couple of minutes are spent clearing everything up and apologizing. Picture Sam and Cas crawling up Dean's arms from where they're covering his head on the table and they keep saying all these kind, sweet things as they rub the giant's shoulders and things are finally good again.

Dean now understands everything that's been happening and finally listens to the guys, getting some much needed and well-deserved sleep. He takes Cas and Sam with him of course, and the little guys cuddle up on his chest or against his neck. It’s their turn to look after him for a change.


End file.
